The Hazeel Cult
Details Walkthrough After speaking to Ceril, head south past Brother Cedric, until you come to a cave entrance. Enter the cave and talk to Clivet. From here, you can choose whether you want to join the good or the bad side. The Good Side *Once you have spoken to Clivet, choose the option "You're crazy, I would never help you." He will escape on a log raft. *Exit through the ladder to the surface. Sewer Valves You must find five sewer valves and turn them in the correct direction. (See Turning the valves) The valves go from the south up to the northern part of East Ardougne along the Ardougne wall. Intervening with the cult *Go back to Clivet's cave and board the log raft. You will end up at the end of the sewer. ]] *At the hideout, talk Alomone. This will automatically start combat, so be sure to have brought combat equipment. A combat level of 20 or higher is recommended. *You will receive the Carnillean armour after Alomone is killed. Bring this back to Ceril. *When the character is talking to Ceril, he will accuse the butler of being one of the cult's members. *Ceril will talk to the butler and ask if this is true. The butler denies it, and Ceril will give 675 coins to him and only 5 to you. *Search the nearby butlers cupboard in the bedroom. You will automatically show the evidence to Ceril, and he will call the Carnillean guards on the butler. *Quest complete! The Evil Side *Clivet will give you a poison. He wants you to poison one of the family members. *Go to the Carnillean house and put the poison in the cooking range downstairs. *Talk to one of the family members, and they will tell you that their dog died. *Go back to Clivet he will give you a Mark of Hazeel. Sewer Valves You must find five sewer valves and turn them in the correct direction. (See Turning the valves) The valves go from the south up to the northern part of East Ardougne along the Ardougne wall. Resurrect Lord Hazeel ]] *Go back to Clivet's cave and board the log raft. You will end up at the end of the sewer. *Speak to Alomone. He tells you to retrieve a script that will resurrect Lord Hazeel from the Carnillean house. *Head to the Carnillean house, and go to the basement. Search the crate down there and you'll receive a Carnillean Key. *Head to the top floor and search the bookcase to end up in a secret passage. Use the Carnillean Key on the Carnillean Chest. *Bring the Script of Hazeel back to the sewers and speak with Alomone. *Lord Hazeel appears and has a combat level of 100. He thanks you and rewards you. *Quest complete! Turning the valves Rewards *1 Quest Point *2000 coins (5 more on the good side) *Thieving experience: Level * 50 + 500 :*2,250 at level 35 :*2,600 at level 42 :*2,750 at level 45 *Carnillean armour (If you choose the good method and replicated the armour with the drop trick. Cannot be equipped.) Category:Thieving